


A Pirate Story

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is a good uncle, Pirates, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: When Miss Hudson says England is in their flat, they do not expect to see Mycroft telling Rosie a story about pirates.





	

When the two of them arrived back at the flat, they were stopped by a very amused and happy Miss Hudson. 

"Be quiet. He's here" she whispered, a happy giggle contained in her throat. Both John and Sherlock raised their eyebrows in confusion, tilting their heads. 

If Miss Hudson was so happy, it probably wasn't something bad, though that assumption wasn't always right. 

"Who is here?" John asked, unlike Sherlock that could only deduce. However, this time, he was a bit out of it. Miss Hudson giggled softly. 

"England" she said, a happy tone in her voice, before she rushed out to her own flat, leaving the two there. Sherlock rolled his eyes, and John gave him a look. 

"Doesn't she hate Mycroft?" He asked, confused, and Sherlock sighed. 

"For once, I do not know" he said, before nodding upstairs. "She told us to be quiet. Let's go" he said, and then slowly made his way upstairs. John followed close by, and both stopped by the slightly opened door, looking inside. 

John had to cover his mouth to hold back a laugh. 

"And you know that plastic is nothing more than hydrocarbon from petrol? I can give you any toy you want because I own every petrol in the world" Mycroft was saying, while he played with a plastic doll in front of Rosie. The girl giggled softly, reaching for the toy and taking from his hand. "Be delicate. You must be polite, even if you are a girl. Now, I wonder if you would like to be a princess, like my brother once wished to be a pirate, or you would rather just go to war like your father. Impossible to know just yet. 

"But once again, you're very little. So, I'll tell you a story that might help you out with decisions" he continued, reaching for two more dolls while Rosie held onto the first. "There was once a man. A very wealthy and intelligent man called William. He was the nicest person anyone could ever meet, until he lost his best friend. When that happened, he decided to get revenge on his own hands and became a pirate, navigating through the seas and stealing all kinds of treasures. William had a brother, however. An older brother, called Mike. Mike went after him with his British ship, because he was afraid his little brother could be arrested. 

"In the middle of William's trips, he met a warrior. This warrior had fought in many wars but was now out of action. He asked this warrior called Hamish to be his partner and before he could accept, Mike went after him and warned the warrior to keep his little brother out of danger. 

"Obviously that went terrible wrong and the two of them made Mike's life even harder, but they completed each other and became best friends really quickly. And Mike was happy that his brother was feeling better and had found a new friend, something Mike was never able to do. 

"After several adventures, the two of them found themselves in the face of a real danger, and Mike could not protect them with his big ship anymore. Instead, he gave up his ship to help William and Hamish solve their last problem in hope that his little brother would finally stop putting himself in harm's way. And it worked, in a twisted way. 

"While William continued pirating and stealing, he now only stole from rich to give to the poor. He became the Robin Hood of the seas, and for once Mike was proud of him. He wasn't getting involved with evil things anymore. And Hamish was happy as well and had a little pirate girl, named Rose. That's you. 

"And Rose, unlike Mike could ever have thought, made both Hamish and William better people. And not only that, but also made Mike himself remember a better time of his life. And now all of them are safe and sound, and Mike can finally get back to work and continue saving people in the seas with the help of his brother and his brother's best friend" he said, and the smile on his face was sweet, as he put the dolls down and the girl stared at him amazed. 

"Mi... Mik" she tried on her small mouth, blinking and then giggling as she reached out for him. "Mik!" She squealed, making grabby hands to Mycroft and making him let out a laugh that was close to Santa Claus'. 

"There we go, little pirate" he said, picking the girl up and holding her on his arms as gently as he could, his umbrella long forgotten on the ground. "Soon enough, I will take you to the palace. Only when you are old enough to understand. And you will have friends and they will treat you well or else Britain will go after them" he said, and she giggled while holding his suit. 

"What is this" John said, slowly, his eyes bright and a wide smile on his face. He looked at Sherlock and chuckled quietly. "Should we get inside and surprise him?"

"I just remembered I forgot something downstairs. Come with me" Sherlock said, and while John seemed disappointed, he saw in Sherlock's eyes a wonder he hadn't imagined him possible of having. His smile gave it all away though. 

And if three hours later, when they returned, they found Mycroft laying on the couch with Rosie over his chest, also asleep, they simply covered them with blankets and left to their own rooms. 

Because both knew that after everything that had happened, Mycroft needed some vacation, and that was the best kind.


End file.
